


Candy

by candySmack (Blathanna_Leana)



Series: 1 Addict, 1 Supplier, 26 Letters [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Age Difference, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, bottom bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blathanna_Leana/pseuds/candySmack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bushido takes Bill home with him and gets the <i>Thank You</i> of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tokio Hotel Fiction 10/21/09.

“Kid,” Bushido whispered, but when the boy only grunted and gripped his arms tighter he said it louder. “Kid! Wake up, you’re squishin’ me.” He watched the boy’s sleep heavy eyes open and stare at him in disbelief. “Comfy? You sleep like the dead, you know?”

“Bushido,” Bill squeaked, “Where’s Tom? What are you doing here?”

“It’s my bed,” he said, his way of answering both questions at once. He grinned at the boy’s shocked face. It was priceless with the hung open jaw, the wide eyes and the blush climbing up his pallid cheeks.

Bill stared at him dryly, waiting for him to elaborate his tale.

Bushido toned his grin down to a smirk and explained, “You came home with me, remember, and then you crawled in my bed and let me undress you and th—”

“Okay! I get it, I don’t need the details,” Bill rushed on, thinking coherently and turning the same shade as a tomato. “We’ve done it plenty of time before. I know what you look like.”

“But, babe, I haven’t seen you since Tom found out about your speed and last night at the club you were lookin’ fine, and then I saw these,” Bushido’s voice turned husky as he slid his palms down over Bill’s pierced nipples, “I was floored.” His hands explored Bill's chest, admiring the milky soft skin. 

Bill laid there, eyes closed, head thrown back, body arching to greet his touch. He gasped as he lowered his lips to the pierced flesh. Bushido sucked, licked, and taunted Bill's new piercings; his tongue flicking out to tease his own taste buds as much as for Bill's pleasure. Slowly he worked his way up until their lips met again, their tongues attacking each other in their first sober kiss in months.

The tongue ring clanked their teeth and caught on Bushido’s lip as he pulled away. Bill laughed and twisted his tongue to pull it back into his hot mouth. “That thing gets in the way,” Bushido grumbled as he tugged the black sheets back up and rolled them over him and Bill, encasing them in the dark warmth of the bed.

At the moment Bill wanted nothing more than Bushido’s lips on his, his body covering his, pushing him down into the mattress and his cock thrusting deep inside him. The images flooded his hazy mind and left him breathless. Tom never made him feel so needy. Tom never made him _crazy_.

Bushido’s hands ran over his thighs and parted them slowly, looking him the eye the whole time. Bill slid his fingers over the rapper’s chest and down his washboard abs until he met the resistance of boxers. He hooked his nails underneath the elastic band and pushed it off the man’s hips, he let go when Bushido kicked them off. The red scrap of material lost in the sheets.

“Tom’s gonna be jealous, you know that right?”

Bill frowned, he knew, but he didn’t want to remember _that_ aspect of making love to Bushido at such a critical time. “I know, but he doesn’t have to.”

He didn’t want to talk anymore, he didn’t want to think. He wanted Bushido to wrap his arms around him and give him a reason to live. The high was gone and so was Tom, he was here, in Bushido’s bed, in the man’s arms and all he could think of was giving himself to him. It was his way of thanking him for being there when Bill knew he couldn’t run to Tom, it was his way of showing his appreciation.

His hands found their way behind the man’s tattooed neck and tugged until their lips meshed together again. The fingers between his legs skated over his heated skin and teased him until he was on the verge of spilling. His breath came in pants, sucking Bushido’s sweet nicotine breath into his lungs and loving the taste.

Bushido lowered himself over the kid until he could feel the cool silver rings against his pecs. If he wasn’t in shape he would have sworn he was dying, the thrumming behind his ribs and the pounding in his ears was driving him wild it was so strong. He was positive Bill could feel his heartbeat under his fingers.

“You’re positive?”

“Positive about what?” Bill rasped.

“About pissing off Tom when he finds out?” Bushido was worried about Tom. He wanted Bill to himself and Tom’s protectiveness was starting to creep him out. The thought was a buzz kill, but he wanted to make sure that Bill was okay with it all; especially after how Tom reacted to their dancing the night before.

Bill didn’t answer him. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips up instead, right into Bushido’s hard-on. The man hissed at the contact and threw open the bedside drawer to grab the customary lube that was always inside it and handed it to him. It wasn’t so customary after all, Bill reflected, smiling at the man looking down at him in barely restrained excitement. 

He’d always known Bushido to be a gentleman in the bedroom, but he’d have never pegged him for thoughtful, let alone kinky. He shoved at the broad shoulders looming over him and rolled them both over until he was in control and the sheet fell back behind him. He popped the blue bottle cap and dribbled the sweet liquid over his manicured fingers, letting it drip through them onto the Bushido’s stomach.

The pearlescent little drops reflected the scarce light in the big room and created a disco ball effect over the man’s dark skin. Bill swirled his slicks fingers in circles until he drew a trail south. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as he wrapped his hand around the rapper’s cock, covering it in the blue razzberry flavored lube. He couldn’t wait to get it past his lips, to feel the hardness pushing his tongue ring into the bottom his mouth.

“Dammit, boy, hurry up,” Bushido growled, stilling Bill’s hands on his cock.

Bill didn’t say a word; he just pulled his hands away and slid down the bed. He pulled the sheet back over him and disappeared. Until Bushido felt the kid’s lips wrap around him. He gasped and dug his fingers into the sheets below him, fusing them into the fabric, he was gripping so tight.

The kid’s breathy gasps and slurping noises were enough to set anyone off, but Bushido was holding out for when the kid took him deep inside. The thought almost vanished when the kid’s tongue found his slit and ran his metal stud over it. He bit down on his cheek to keep from crying out and dug his fingers into the kid’s weird hair to pull him off his cock. Bill wouldn’t budge. He knew the candy flavored lube was a bad idea from the second he bought it, knowing exactly what Bill would do once he got his hands on it.

Bill wanted more. He ignored the hands clutching at his scalp to pull him off and slithered up the man’s ripped body licking the blue tinted goo from Bushido’s skin the whole way up. He focused on his fingers next, they tasted like the rapper and he loved every bit of it. With his now clean hands he tore open the bedside drawer and what he found had him grinning from ear to ear.

The cherry cola lube found its way into his palm within seconds and elicited groans from Bushido at the same time. The boy was never going to let him fuck him at this rate. He’d had enough of the kid’s pretty lips and magic fingers; he needed to be buried in him to the hilt. His fingers wrapped themselves around the kid’s skinny arms and pinned him down to the bed.

He lifted his right hand and swiped the cherry cola lube up onto his fingers before sliding them down between Bill’s legs. The kid’s eyes were squeezed shut as Bushido’s fingers found what they were looking for and pushed past the tight ring into the kid’s hot body. He spread them apart and pulled back making Bill whimper, the little noises hitting him hard and forcing him over the edge. His lips pressed gently into the singer’s as he shoved his thighs apart with his hips and took his cock in hand, ready to thrust home.

Bill’s lips tingled under the pressure and the lump in his throat grew as he felt Bushido’s cock nudging against his hole. He rolled his hips and wrapped his legs around the man and a fraction of a second later he felt it pop inside and slide deep. He threw his head back and mumbled incoherently as he locked his ankles behinds the man’s lower back, holding on tight.

Each thrust had more force than the last and felt ten times deeper. Bill’s fingers were beginning to leave bruises on the dark skin underneath them, but neither of the men felt it. His newly pierced nipples chafed against the rappers chest and they started to hurt. Bill didn’t care, the pain felt good. Bushido’s hands dug into the mattress just above Bill’s shoulders, trapping him to the bed.

The cock inside stretched him beyond his limits and pushed him farther than Tom ever got him to go. He slid his hands up the man’s tattooed sides and up his neck until he reached his cheeks. His eyes met the chocolate brown ones above him. Everything but the pleasure disappeared and the only thing that mattered was attaining their peak.

Bushido dug his hips into the kid’s as hard as he could; thrusting deeper and deeper, the way he knew the kid liked it. Hard and rough was his goal, but the kid needed gentle and slow, so somewhere between the two he tried to fall. His cock ran along the seams of the kid’s thigh and his cock, the pressure he found had the blood rushing further south than before. His teeth marked a path over the boy’s creamy skin until found the crimson nubs shot through with silver and bit down. He smiled around it before licking the sting away and did it again until he had Bill crying out for him to stop.

“With you, princess, I’ll never stop.”

Bill groaned low in his throat as the rapper’s cool fingers circled his dick and tugged. Holding it a tight vice as the ridges of the cock inside him pushed him over the edge. The sticky white liquid smothered Bushido’s hand and his abs, but he kept going. The rhythm lost and the tempo speeding up, he was desperate to cum, Bill could feel it. He contracted his muscles tight and pulled his ankles down, hoping it’d be enough.

Bushido felt it coming on, the familiar waves of sensation rolling over him, through him. This was better than the high any drug gave him. He stiffened and spilled inside the kid. He knew the he could feel it inside him when he arched his back and his kohl lined eyes fluttered.

He collapsed onto the kid and their sweaty skin seemed to melt together. Bill’s heart was racing and his chest rising and falling with every labored breath, but he laid still and ran his hands over Bushido’s back as he rained kisses over his neck despite it.

The rapper slid his cum covered hand over Bill’s star tattoo and rolled over. The sheets beneath his back felt like they were soaked, but he knew it was just his skin. His fingers and toes tingled with the excessive amount of oxygen gracing his lungs, and sweat and cum covering him made him sticky. The only thing keeping him from getting up was the kid’s head over his heart.

The shallow, even breaths gave him the impression the kid was sleeping, but he knew better. The kid liked to tease. Bushido pressed a kiss to Bill’s forehead and wrapped his arms around the small frame nestled into him.

“Bushido?” Bill whispered.

“What, princess?” He whispered back.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Bushido had no idea what the kid was talking about. It’s not like he hadn’t gotten off too.

“For taking me home with you,” the kid tilted his head up to look at him and smiled softly.

Bushido smiled back and held him tighter. He didn’t want to let go. Ever.


End file.
